


Touch

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Touch

Clint was touch starved.  
Well not exactly.   
But he has never been touched,  
In a good way.  
Only touched with abusive intension.  
So in adulthood he is wary of people,  
Touching him in any way.  
So he has been touched starved for years.  
He almost killed one person when they hugged him.


End file.
